Shinobu Eishima
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = | profession = Shinigami | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | position = | previous position = 4th Seat of the 9th Division | division = | previous division = 9th Division | partner = | previous partner = Kensei Muguruma | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 36, Chapter -104 | anime debut = Episode 209 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Tomokazu Seki | english voice = Yuri Lowenthal | spanish voice = }} was the 4th Seat of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13 who served under Captain Kensei Muguruma. Appearance Eishima has long red hair with bangs that curve to the right side of his face. He wears a standard shihakushō with a long-sleeved white jacket worn over it that has a high collar. This appears to be the usual uniform worn by officers in the Ninth Division during the first tenure of Kensei as captain. Personality Eishima appears to be a calm, quiet and serious Shinigami. Along with the other members of the group, Eishima tries to keep his captain's anger under control by restraining him when his lieutenant irritated him. He did not seem to be as annoyed by the 9th Division's lieutenant's antics, unlike Kensei. History Turn Back the Pendulum arc Eishima was first introduced when Kensei and other high ranking seated officers of the 9th Division were sent to investigate the disappearance of the Rukongai residents. He and the other 9th Division members were seen saving a young Shūhei Hisagi and his friends from a Hollow. When Kensei told Hisagi to smile, Eishima told his captain that it was too much to expect from him.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 9-17 After the battle, they learned from Mashiro Kuna (who was absent during the fight) that there were missing Shinigami as well after she discovered 10 empty shihakushō near the Hollow attack site. Kensei connected the number of empty shihakushō that Mashiro found with the number of members in a vanguard that was sent to investigate earlier. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Kensei gave various orders to his men. Eishima was ordered to contact Central 46 to alert them of the first Shinigami victims in the case.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 1-4 Later in the night, Tōdō returned back from the 12th Division as Eishima and Kaname Tōsen stood guard outside. Tōdō offered to take over guard duty watch from Tōsen so that he could have a break, but Tōsen refused, insisting that all three of them stood guard. Eishima told Tōdō that they were alternating guard duty in short periods as Heizō Kasaki and Kensei were inside resting and instructed Tōdō to keep watch at another spot.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 13-14 While Lieutenant Mashiro, Kensei, and 3rd Seat Kasaki were resting, they heard Eishima's voice as he was attacked. Kensei and Kasaki rushed outside to find a bloody Eishima and Tōsen lying on the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 16 Powers & Abilities Swordsman: As a 4th Seat officer of the Gotei 13, he possesses skills in the use of swords during combat and knowledge of swordsmanship. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō had a dark blue hilt, as well as a triangular bronze guard.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 13 *'Shikai': Not Revealed *'Bankai': Not Achieved References Navigation de:Eishima Shinobu es:Shinobu Eishima Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Male Category: Former Seated Officers Category:9th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Deceased